Serpihan Sesal
by The Lunar Knight
Summary: "Aku senang sekali karena bisa melihat wajahmu setiap hari dan setiap saat, walau kau tak pernah menganggapku ada. Dan aku berharap, kita bisa bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti, saat kau sudah menyadari bahwa aku ada." Warn: AU/OOC for Konan


"Aku senang sekali karena bisa melihat wajahmu setiap hari dan setiap saat, walau kau tak pernah menganggapku ada.

Dan aku berharap, kita bisa bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti, saat kau sudah menyadari bahwa aku ada."

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serpihan Sesal © Ryuumii 424 Yagami**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Pein x Konan**

**Don't like? Just klick 'back'!**

**

* * *

Pein's POV.**

Aku melangkah pelan menuju arah tangga -yang melewati ruang makan- sambil memijat-mijat leherku. Rasanya letih sekali setelah bekerja, ditambah lagi hari ini aku baru makan satu kali. Ku sempatkan menoleh ke arah meja makan. Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa juga di sana. Aku menghela napas perlahan. Entah mengapa, ada rasa sesak di hatiku.

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Begitu tiba di lantai dua, aku tidak langsung masuk ke kamarku. Aku ingin menikmati pemandangan sore dulu di balkonku. Setidaknya, itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.

Ku tatap langit sore yang begitu cerah. Sebentar lagi, malam akan tiba. Aku menghela napas kemudian memejamkan mataku. Ah, entah mengapa terlintas bayangannya di benakku. Selama ini, senyumnya memang selalu memenuhi hari-hariku. Tetapi, sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyumnya lagi. Pikiran ku pun menjadi kalut. Otakku memutarkan kembali kejadian-kejadian yang telah berlalu. Membuatku terlamun memikirkannya.

**-flashback-**

Sinar matahari yang menimpaku membuatku terbangun. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali hingga aku bisa melihat jelas. Aku melihat sosok wanita berdiri di depan jendela, memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi," sapanya.

Ternyata dia yang membuka tirai jendela kamarku.

"Mengapa kau membuka tirainya?" tanyaku ketus.

"Sudah pagi. Sebaiknya kau segera bangun," katanya.

"Aku masih ingin tidur. Keluarlah," perintahku lembut sambil memejamkan kembali mataku.

Hening.

Ku buka mataku lagi, dia masih memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Keluar!" kataku dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Dan aku pun kembali memejamkan mataku.

Lalu, ku dengar suara langkah kaki yang disusul dengan sebuah suara, "Maaf, aku mengganggu tidurmu."

Setelah itu, aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Wanita itu telah pergi. Dan aku pun tertidur kembali.

* * *

Aku telah selesai memakai pakaianku. Kemeja putih, celana hitam, dasi hitam, dan jas berwarna hitam, adalah pakaian yang selalu ku pakai setiap hari, kecuali hari Minggu. Ku lirik jam, sudah jam sepuluh rupanya.

Sebagai pemimpin perusahaan Akatsuki Company, aku bisa berangkat dan pulang kerja sesuai keinginanku. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak pernah melalaikan berkasku. Karena aku sering mengerjakannya di rumah.

Aku melangkah menuju keluar kamar. Lalu saat menuruni tangga, aku melihat dia sedang duduk di kursi makan, di hadapannya, ada berbagai jenis makanan.

"Pein, ayo makan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mau makan di luar," jawabku sambil melangkah pergi menuju pintu depan.

Aku heran, mengapa dia selalu memasakkan makanan untukku. Padahal, aku tak pernah sekalipun memakannya. Setelah berada di garasi, aku langsung naik mobilku dan memacunya menuju kantorku.

* * *

Aku aku telah sampai di kantorku. Lalu aku langsung naik lift untuk pergi ke lantai tempat ruanganku berada. Aku berjalan menuju ruanganku. Beberapa pegawai menyapaku, yang ku balas dengan anggukan kecil. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat wanita itu telah berada di meja kerjanya. Dia langsung berdiri begitu menyadari kedatanganku. "Selamat pagi," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku berjalan melewati meja kerjanya tanpa melihatnya. Dan aku pun masuk ke ruanganku.

Aku sedang membuka situs perusahaan Akatsuki Company ini ketika ku dengar suara pintu ruanganku diketuk. Aku tidak menanggapinya. Aku malah serius dengan layar notebook dihadapanku. Tanpa ku sadari, seseorang masuk ke ruanganku. Aku baru menyadari ada orang lain ketika sudut mataku menangkap ada orang yang berdiri di depan mejaku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, dan kulihat wanita itu menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku mengizinkanmu masuk?" tanyaku dingin.

"Tidak, tapi kau tidak menanggapinya, jadi aku langsung masuk saja," jelasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil kembali menatap layar di depanku.

"Ada surat untukmu," katanya sambil menyerahkan selembar surat ke hadapanku.

Aku sedikit 'terganggu' karena pandanganku ke layar notebookku terhalang oleh tangannya. Dengan malas aku mengambil surat itu. Aku meliriknya tajam, "Kau boleh keluar."

Lalu kulihat dia tersenyum sebelum membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari ruanganku. Aku kembali berkutat dengan notebookku selama berjam-jam.

* * *

Jam Dua. Aku merasa lapar, terang saja aku belum sarapan. Aku mematikan notebookku, lalu berjalan keluar. Aku ingin pergi ke restoran favoritku dulu untuk mengenyahkan rasa laparku ini.

Aku telah berada di kantorku kembali setelah selesai mengisi perutku. Aku pun kembali ke ruanganku. Saat hendak duduk, aku melihat secangkir latte panas di mejaku. Lagi-lagi wanita itu membuatkannya untukku. Tapi seperti biasa, aku mendiamkan latte itu sampai waktu pulang.

Aku merasa letih. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam sebelas malam. Aku membereskan berkas-berkasku, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

Begitu keluar dari ruanganku, aku melihat ternyata dia masih ada di meja kerjanya. Menyadari kehadiranku, dia langsung berdiri seperti biasa, "Mau pulang sekarang? Hati-hati ya, Pein," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku lagi-lagi tak mempedulikannya. Aku hanya berjalan melewati mejanya, dan bergegas menuju lift.

* * *

Aku telah sampai di rumahku, lalu aku berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Saat itu, aku melihatnya di tempat yang sama, di kursi makan. Aku menghentikan langkahku, menoleh padanya. Ah, ternyata dia sedang tersenyum sambil menatapku. Aku heran, bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai terlebih dahulu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai lebih dulu?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, membuatku semakin bingung saja.

"Naik apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Taksi," jawabnya singkat sambil tetap tersenyum.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis mataku. Aku benar-benar heran dengan wanita ini.

"Pein, makanlah," dia menambahkan kata-katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sudah makan," kataku sambil kembali berjalan menuju tangga.

"Kau bohong. Kau baru makan satu kali, kan," kata-katanya membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Ah, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Aku menoleh lagi padanya, dan kulihat dia sedang tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena kau keluar dari ruanganmu hanya satu kali, dan aku tidak melihat ada OB yang masuk ke ruanganmu sambil membawa makanan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

Aku sedikit terdiam, ternyata dia begitu memperhatikanku.

"Pein, ayo, makanlah," katanya kembali membuatku tersadar.

"Aku ingin tidur," jawabku sambil tetap menoleh padanya.

"Kau bisa sakit, Pein," katanya lembut. "Tapi kalau itu keinginanmu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau begitu, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Semoga kau bermimpi indah. Selamat malam, Pein," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

Aku pun langsung berjalan kembali menuju kamarku.

* * *

Hari pun berganti. Seperti biasa, aku terbangun karena ulahnya yang membuka tirai jendela kamarku. Dan dia hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Seperti biasa pula, aku melihat dia tersenyum sambil menyuruhku sarapan ketika aku berjalan di tangga. Seperti biasa juga, dia telah berada di mejanya ketika aku sampai di kantorku, dan dia menyapaku sambil tersenyum.

Sewaktu pulang dari restoran, seperti biasa telah ada secangkir latte panas di mejaku. Ketika pulang, seperti biasa juga dia bilang agar aku berhati-hati sambil tersenyum. Dan sesampainya di rumah, dia seperti biasa telah duduk di kursi makan sambil menyuruhku makan malam.

Semua kejadian itu selalu terulang setiap hari, selama 4 tahun. Memang telah lama dia tinggal denganku. Aku ingat, 4 tahun yang lalu ketika aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor, aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu tiba-tiba, aku melihat seorang wanita berlari ke arah jalan. Sialnya, walau aku sudah berusaha mengerem mobilku, tapi hasilnya wanita itu tetap tertabrak. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia terbaring bersimbah darah seperti itu di jalanan. Naluri kemanusiaanku muncul. Dan akhirnya aku membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Dia selamat. Tapi ternyata wanita itu tidak mengingat apa-apa. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, aku menampung wanita itu di rumahku dan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Aku juga menjadikannya sebagai sekretarisku karena kepintarannya. Empat tahun sudah berlalu. Dia masih tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang dirinya, kecuali satu hal. Namanya.

Aku merasa aneh dengan wanita ini. Karena dia selalu datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba. Hal yang paling membuatku heran dengan wanita ini adalah, mengapa dia selalu melakukan berbagai hal untukku, padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku tidak pernah menerima semuanya. Dan hal yang paling membuatku heran adalah senyumannya. Dia selalu tersenyum padaku setiap saat. Aku tidak sanggup menghitung berapa jumlah senyum yang diberikannya padaku dalam sehari.

* * *

Hari ini perasaanku tidak enak, entah mengapa. Setelah kembali dari restoran, aku tidak melihat wanita itu di meja kerjanya. Aku pun langsung ke ruanganku. Aku sedikit terkejut karena wanita itu ternyata ada di ruanganku. Aku pun menghampiri meja kerjaku, lalu duduk dan melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dingin.

"Membuatkan latte untukmu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak mau," kataku.

"Ayolah, sekali saja," pintanya, sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak mau," kataku kembali.

Wanita itu malah menyodorkan secangkir latte itu ke hadapanku, "Ku mohon."

Aku beranjak dari kursiku. Berdiri dan menatapnya tajam, "Aku tidak mau," ucapku dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Sekali saja," pintanya kembali.

Aku merasa emosi. Tanpa sadar aku menepis tangannya yang memegang cangkir berisi latte itu, menyebabkan cangkir yang dipegangnya terjatuh di atas mejaku. Mengotori bajuku, bajunya, dan berkas-berkas yang ada di meja kerjaku.

"Keluar!" bentakku dengan sangat keras. Dia hanya terdiam.

"Cepat keluar!" bentakku sekali lagi.

Dia pun segera membalikkan badannya, membuka pintu ruanganku. Dan sesaat sebelum pintu itu tertutup, aku mendengar suaranya, "Maaf, Pein. Aku tidak sengaja," katanya. Dan pintu pun tertutup.

* * *

Aku benar-benar bad mood, jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang saja. Dan lagi-lagi aku melihatnya sedang duduk. Dia segera menghampiriku, sambil membawa sepiring onigiri buatannya.

"Pain, ayo makan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Aku masih marah padanya soal kejadian di kantor siang tadi. Sepertinya, dia menyadari kalau aku masih marah padanya.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi siang, Pein. Kumohon," katanya.

Bisa ku lihat ada penyesalan pada sorot matanya. Baru kali ini aku menatap matanya sedekat ini. Ternyata, dia memiliki mata yang indah, menurutku.

Entah apa yang membuatku memperhatikan sosoknya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Ternyata, dia hampir setinggiku. Tubuhnya cukup kecil juga. Pandanganku beralih pada bagian rambutnya. Rambutnya berwarna biru, tidak begitu panjang, tidak begitu pendek juga. Dia menggelung sedikit bagian rambutnya, dan menambahkan hiasan bunga pada gelungannya itu.

Lalu aku pun memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Cantik. Aku baru menyadarinya. Dan tak bisa ku pungkiri, senyumnya juga manis. Sangat manis.

"Pein, ada apa? Ayo, makan," katanya menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Ku mohon, sekali ini saja," katanya lagi.

Wanita yang keras kepala. Sangat keras kepala. Entah mengapa, aku kembali emosi.

"Ayolah Pein. Selama 4 tahun, kau tidak pernah mencicipi sedikitpun makananku. Makan ya?" katanya lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak," kataku dengan nada cukup tinggi.

"Satu suap saja, ya," katanya kembali, benar-benar membangkitkan emosiku lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak!" aku membentaknya.

"Ku mohon…" katanya.

Emosi kini menguasaiku. Hari ini aku merasa wanita ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku menepis tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya. Piring pun pecah, dan onigiri buatannya pun berserakan di lantai. Kejadian tadi siang terulang lagi. Bedanya, kali ini aku mendorongnya sampai terjatuh. Dia terdiam, bisa ku lihat ekspresi shock di wajahnya. Ah, aku tidak peduli.

Aku mendekatinya. Menginjak onigiri buatannya yang sudah berserakan di lantai. Aku menundukkan wajahku ke arahnya, mengangkat dagunya dengan tangan kananku. Memaksanya untuk menatapku.

"Berhentilah menggangguku," kataku pelan tapi tajam padanya.

Aku melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Lalu aku melihat setetes air yang jatuh dari matanya. Aku tidak peduli itu. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari wajahnya. Dan langsung berjalan menuju tangga. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan dalam diam. Sunyi.

Lalu aku mendengar suara lembut dari wanita itu. Dia mengatakan maaf, yang disusul dengan isakan tangis. Langkahku sempat terhenti. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia masih terduduk di posisi itu, sambil menangis. Entah mengapa, ada rasa sesak di hatiku. Tetapi, emosi yang sedang menguasaiku membuatku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku.

* * *

Haripun berganti. Aku terbangun seperti biasa.

Tidak.

Tidak seperti biasa.

Aku bangun tanpa 'gangguan'. Aku pun segera bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Kulihat, tirai jendelaku masih tertutup rapat. Lalu aku segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju kantorku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di tangga. Bisa ku lihat, ada berbagai macam makanan di atas meja makan. Tetapi, tumben wanita itu tidak duduk di sana. Ah, mungkin dia sudah berangkat ke kantor.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ruanganku. Ketika itu, aku juga tidak melihat wanita itu di meja kerjanya. Aneh. Padahal dia selalu datang lebih awal dibandingkan denganku. Aku pun melewati meja kerjanya. Aku membuka ruanganku. Lalu aku langsung berjalan menuju meja kerjaku. Ketika aku duduk, aku melihat ada tumpukan berkas-berkas baru, dan di bagian paling atas berkas itu, ada sebuah surat. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

Lalu aku membaca surat tersebut. Ternyata, itu sebuah surat pengunduran diri. Begitu aku melihat bagian nama dan pekerjaan, aku terkejut. Pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris, ternyata wanita itu mengundurkan diri.

Aku menghela napas berat. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan sesak di hatiku. Tapi, aku mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan perasaan itu sampai aku pulang kerja.

Aku putuskan untuk pulang saja, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak mood untuk bekerja. Padahal, arloji di tanganku masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Aku pun segera memacu mobilku menuju rumah.

Begitu sampai di rumah, aku langsung berjalan menuju arah tangga. Tapi, langkahku terhenti ketika ku lihat di meja makan masih ada makanan, tetapi tidak ada wanita itu. Entah apa yang membuatku langkahku berbelok menuju arah meja makan. Aku menyentuh makanan itu. Dingin. Berarti, ini makanan yang tadi pagi. Mataku sedikit menyipit ketika ku lihat ada sebuah surat yang terletak di dekat piring berisi onigiri. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil surat itu. Ketika ku buka surat itu, ku lihat tulisan tangan memenuhi kertas suratnya. Tulisan tangan yang tidak aku kenal. Aku pun langsung membacanya.

_Pein, makanlah. Kau baru makan satu kali, kan, atau jangan-jangan kau belum makan sama sekali? Kalau begitu, makanlah. Kau bisa sakit, Pein. Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan merawatmu? Tidak ada, kan. Jadi, jagalah kesehatanmu itu._

_Maaf, selama ini aku banyak mengganggumu. Aku benar-benar pengganggu untukmu, ya, Pein. Aku bodoh, karena baru menyadari itu saat kejadian kemarin._

_Tak terasa ya, kita sudah tinggal bersama selama 4 tahun. Aku senang sekali karena bisa melihat wajahmu setiap hari dan setiap saat, walau kau tak pernah menganggapku ada._

_Pein, terima kasih banyak ya. Dan maaf, aku pergi tidak bilang-bilang. Mulai sekarang, kau akan hidup bahagia, tanpa ada pengganggu sepertiku lagi. Kau senang, kan, Pein?_

_Dan aku berharap, kita bisa bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti, saat kau sudah menyadari bahwa aku ada._

_Sekali lagi, aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya padamu._

_Sampai jumpa, Pein._

_Dari pengganggumu, Konan._

_P.S. Makanlah, bila kau memaafkanku._

Aku tertegun setelah selesai membaca isi surat tersebut. Apa benar, dia pergi? Aku segera berlari menuju kamarnya, yang terletak di dekat ruang tamu. Kamar ini bersih, persis seperti pertama kalinya. Lalu aku membuka lemari pakaian. Kosong. Tidak ada pakaiannya. Aku kembali tertegun. Jadi, dia benar-benar pergi.

Aku kembali ke meja makan. Aku menghela napas. Lalu ku putuskan untuk memakan masakannya. Aku menyuapkan onigiri ke dalam mulutku. Dingin, tetapi enak. Sangat enak. Membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ada di meja itu. Ini pertama kalinya, dalam empat tahun, aku memakan masakannya.

Aku tersenyum miris. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan rasa sesak kembali di dalam hatiku.

**-flashback end-**

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku begitu angin dingin menerpaku. Aku terkejut, melihat langit yang telah berubah warna menjadi hitam. Ku lirik arloji di tanganku. Jam delapan. Sial, sudah tiga jam aku melamun. Aku putuskan untuk masuk kembali ke rumahku, dan segera menuju kamarku.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, ku putuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidurku karena rasa ngantuk yang telah menerjangku. Baru sesaat aku pejamkan mataku, aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Tapi, aku tidak mempedulikannya. Mungkin, hanya perasaanku saja.

Kemudian, ku rasakan tempat tidurku berdecit. Bisa ku rasakan ada orang yang duduk di sampingku. Entah mengapa, aku tidak ingin membuka mataku.

"Pein, kau sudah tidur, ya. Kalau begitu, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Selamat malam," ujar sebuah suara lembut. Suara wanita yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Kemudian, ku rasakan tempat tidurku berdecit lagi. Sepertinya wanita itu berdiri. Lalu, perasaan aneh menyeruak dalam hatiku ketika ku rasakan keningku disentuh oleh seseorang. Tidak, bukan disentuh. Ini seperti… ah, apa mungkin wanita itu mencium keningku? Dengan segera ku buka mataku. Ternyata benar. Wanita itu sedang mencium keningku.

Kemudian, dia segera melepaskannya. Lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum, untuk beberapa detik. Lalu, dia membalikkan badannya dan segera melangkah menuju arah pintu kamarku yang sudah terbuka.

"Oh ya, terima kasih kau telah memaafkanku, Pein," ujarnya sesaat sebelum menutup pintu kamarku kembali.

Aku segera tersadar, lalu ku putuskan untuk segera bangkit. Ah, aku ingin mengejar wanita itu. Ku buka pintu kamarku. Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, heran. Tidak mungkin dia pergi begitu cepat. Mungkin saja, wanita itu bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan di rumahku. Jadi, aku segera memeriksa seluruh ruangan di rumahku. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak menemukannya.

Terakhir, aku mencarinya di ruang makan, tapi wanita itu tidak ada. Aku hanya melihat ada secangkir latte panas di atas meja makan. Dan aku juga melihat sebuah note kecil di dekatnya. Ku putuskan untuk membaca note itu terlebih dahulu.

_Pein, aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa lama. Terima kasih, kau telah memakan masakanku waktu itu dan memaafkanku. Satu lagi, tolong cicipilah latte panas buatanku sekali ini saja._

_P.S. Latte dingin tidaklah enak._

Aku terdiam setelah membaca note darinya. Tangan kananku tergerak untuk mengambil cangkir latte itu, lalu menyeruputnya perlahan. Masih agak panas, memang. Tapi, aku merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku ketika menyeruput latte itu. Tak ku sangka, latte itu habis dalam hitungan sekejap. Rasanya enak, sangat enak. Ah, andai dari dulu aku meminumnya. Tapi, kini sudah terlambat. Mungkin saja, ini latte terakhir darinya.

Aku merasa sesak kembali. Ah, kini aku mengerti apa arti dari perasaan 'sesak' yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui perasaanku. Rasa sesak itu, rasa menyesal. Ya, aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Penyesalan ini datang terlambat. Penyesalan memang selalu datang setelah kita merasa 'kehilangan'.

Aku tersenyum. Tanpa ku sadari, aku menggumamkan sebuah kalimat, "Terima kasih, Konan."

**-FIN-**

**My second fic!**

**Hope you like it… =)**

**Silahkan sampaikan komentar dan saran para readers melalui review.**

**Saya akan sangat menghargainya. ^^**

**Arigatou…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-R424Y-**


End file.
